castlotfandomcom-20200214-history
Academy
Summery Study various technologies here. The level of the technology cannot exceed the level of the academy. Each faction has their own technology tree and each technology has requirements to learn it based on hierarchy and previously learned technology. Every level of technology gives a bonus of 0.5% (except Loadbearing) so the later levels of tech may not be valuable to learn. You start with one technology queue and can have a maximum of three queues once you upgrade your academy to level 20 and build a subcity. VIP players get bonus queues. Bright Diplomacy Increases yield of resources. *requirements: Knight Technification Reduces resources required for scientific research. *requirements: Knight Militarizing Increases attack of archer/mage. *requirements: Knight Architecture Reduces construction building and upgrade time. *requirements: Baron/Baronet and Diplomacy level 10 Engineering Increases fortification building speed. *requirements: Baron/Baronet and Technification level 10 Theology Increases armor of mages. *requirements: Baron/Baronet and Technification level 10 Military Reduces resources needed to train Infantry/Cavalry. *requirements: Baron/Baronet and Militarizing level 10 Paleography Increases scientific research speed. *requirements: Earl/Viscount and Architecture and Engineering level 15 Forging Increases armor of Infantry/Archer/Cavalry. *requirements: Earl/Viscount and Architecture and Engineering level 15 Religion Increases Prestige gained by the lord. *requirements: Earl/Viscount and Theology level 15 Roman System Increases max soldiers sent for battles. *requirements: Earl/Viscount and Military level 15 Zodiac Increases drop rate of one more fragment in explore. *requirements: Marquess and Paleography and Forging level 25 Alchemy Increases yield of gold. *requirements: Marquess and Paleography and Forging level 25 Freewill Reduces crops required during time of war. *requirements: Marquess and Religion level 25 Wrestling Increases damage of Infantry/Cavalry. *requirements: Marquess and Roman System level 25 Archaeology Increases speed of Cavalry. *requirements: Duke and Alchemy (Technology) and Zodiac level 25 Blacksmithing Reduces item refresh time in Smithy/Workshop. *requirements: Duke and Alchemy (Technology) and Freewill level 25 Destiny Increases experience points gained by a hero. *requirements: Duke and Wrestling and Freewill level 25 Dark Cultivation Increases attack of Infantry/Cavalry. *requirements: Knight Technification Reduces resources required for scientific research. *requirements: Knight Architecture Reduces construction building and upgrade time. *requirements: Knight Archery Increases Archer's firing range and attack power. *requirements: Baron/Baronet and Cultivation level 10 Curtailment Reduces resources to train Archer/mage. *requirements: Baron/Baronet and Cultivation level 10 Witchcraft Increases damage and armor of mage. *requirements: Baron/Baronet and Technification level 10 Calender Increases yields of resources. *requirements: Baron/Baronet and Architecture level 10 Mage System Increases max soldiers sent for battles. *requirements: Earl/Viscount and Archery level 15 Elements Increases Prestige gained by the lord. *requirements: Earl/Viscount and Curtailment level 15 Loadbearing Increases armies load capacity. (This Technology increases by 2% instead of 0.5% per level) *requirements: Earl/Viscount and Witchcraft and Calender level 15 Engineering Increases fortification building speed. *requirements: Earl/Viscount and Witchcraft and Calender level 15 Dressage Increases Cavalry speed. *requirements: Marquess and Elements level 25 Star-tree Reduces crops required during time of war. *requirements: Marquess and Elements and Loadbearing level 25 Alchemy Increases yield of gold. *requirements: Marquess and Elements and Loadbearing level 25 Forging Increases armor of Infantry/Archer/Cavalry. *requirements: Marquess and Engineering level 25 Destiny Increases experience points gained by a hero. *requirements: Duke and Star-tree and Dressage level 25 Blacksmithing Reduces item refresh time in Smithy/Workshop. *requirements: Duke and Alchemy (Technology) and Star-tree level 25 Archeology Increases drop rate of one more fragment in explore. *requirements: Duke and Alchemy (Technology) and Forging level 25 Strategy Some Technologies have lasting value throughout the game while some have usefulness only for a finite period of time. The most important and hardest to acquire thing in the game is prestige so Religion/Elements are very important to keep high. Next comes gold so Alchemy should be kept high as well. Several technologies that effect explore and maintain usefulness throughout the game are Militarizing, Theology, Forging, Roman/Mage System, Wrestling/Cultivation, Witchcraft and Archery. Technology that reduces timers and costs have a limited usefulness. At some point they cost more or take longer than they save. VIP bonuses Being a VIP gives bonus queues starting at VIP 3. At VIP 3 you get four total queues an at VIP 5 you get five total queues. Statistics *Build times *Resources needed